


Baby's First Christmas

by screamssetonfire



Series: Ficmas 2017 [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Tree, F/M, First Christmas, dad!sos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamssetonfire/pseuds/screamssetonfire
Summary: Your daughter's first Christmas.





	Baby's First Christmas

“Michael, can you check on the baby for me please?” You called to your husband, who, if the loud cursing was anything to go by, was in the middle of a video game. “MICHAEL!” You tried again, still not getting any response.

You sighed, setting down the piping bag you were using to decorate the cutouts you’d made for tomorrow and wiping your hands on your apron. You’d clearly have to go check on Charlotte, your 4 month old daughter, yourself.

Michael, thinking that Charlotte sounded like an old lady name, had started calling her Charlie a few weeks after she was born. You hadn’t been crazy about the nickname, thinking it would make people think she was a boy, but as time went by and she began to express more and more of her personality, you thought it fit.

As you passed through the living room, you saw that your guess had been correct. Michael was  seated on the couch playing a video game, his gaming headset on, blocking out any noise outside the game.

Walking up behind him, you pulled the headset off with a quick jerk and dropping it on the seat next to him.

“HEY! What the hell?” He said, tilting his head back to stare up at you. “I was right in the middle of a--”

“I don’t care what you were in the middle of. I asked you to listen in case Charlie started crying while I was finishing the cookies and you have your stupid headphones on and can’t even hear me from the next room. How do you expect to hear her crying from upstairs?” You said, exasperated, hands on your hips.

“Babe, I’m sorry.” He said, standing up and coming around the couch to stand in front of you, putting his hands on your hips and ducking down to look you in the eye. “I literally just put the headset on like 5 minutes ago and I was about to take it off.” 

“Well that was 5 minutes too long. Move. I gotta go get Charlie. She’s probably hungry.” You tried to shake his hands off you and pass him, but he just tightened his grip, shaking his head.

“No. I’ll go grab her. You go back and finish your cookies. I know how hard you’ve been working on those. I’ll be right down with her.” Michael said, spinning you around and pushing you back towards the kitchen, landing a small slap on your ass as he did.

You looked back to see him sprinting up the stairs, taking them two at a time, internally groaning since he’d fallen up the stairs that way more times than you could count.

You headed back in to the kitchen, grabbing the baby formula and a bottle, beginning to measure out the correct amounts to make up a bottle for Charlie, and popped it in the microwave, warming the formula up a bit.

Just as the microwave beeped, Michael came padding into the kitchen, a crying Charlie cradled carefully his arms.

Even now, 4 months later, Michael still always looked nervous to be holding such a small baby.

The first time you’d handed her to him, moments after she was born, he’d stared at you like you were insane.

“Babe… I can’t hold her. What if I drop her? What if I hold her too tight and squish her to death?”

After you’d assured him that there was no way his biological instincts would allow him to drop or squish his own daughter, he’d reluctantly taken the baby from you, giving her a look like she might explode at any moment if he made a wrong move.

“Michael, I’ve told you before that holding Charlie is no different than holding the cat, which you do all the time.” You said, pulling the bottle out of the microwave and testing the temperature on the inside of your wrist.

“It’s completely different. Skittles will land on his feet if I drop him. Charlie probably won’t.” He said, now sitting down on a stool at the island, propping the arm holding Charlie on the counter to give him more support.

“Have you dropped her yet?” You asked, walking around the island and setting the bottle next to him.

“Well, no... but…”

“Have you ever had a moment where you felt like she was going to fall and you wouldn’t be able to catch her?”

“No, but…”

“Has Luke dropped her?”

“No.”

“Exactly. If clumsy ass Luke, who can barely keep himself from falling, hasn’t dropped Charlie yet, I am positive that her own father isn’t going to drop her.” You looped your arm through his, planting a kiss on his shoulder. “Feed your daughter before she screams us out of the house.”

“That I know I can do.” Michael said, grabbing the bottle and placing it in Charlie’s mouth, her crying stopping almost immediately as she realized she was finally getting what she was looking for.

You went back around the island, picking up your piping bag again, continuing to decorate your cookies.

You finished a few more, adding buttons to gingerbread men here and tiny icing lights to trees there, before glancing up at Michael and Charlie, who were both being awfully quiet.

You couldn’t help but stare at the two loves of your life. Michael was looking down at Charlie, who had her tiny fingers locked tightly around his pinky, a small, adoring smile on his face as he watched the little girl eat.

“Babe? Babe?”

“Yeah?” You said, snapping out of your trance.

“You’re squirting icing all over the counter and your arm.”

You looked down and, sure enough, there was a small pool of red icing forming on the counter and a thin line running down your arm.

You grabbed a paper towel off the roll, wiping the icing off your white countertop first, hoping to have caught it before it could stain. Just as you were about to catch the bit on your arm, Michael stopped you.

“Wait! No, come here.” He said, gesturing with his head that you should walk around the counter to him.

“Why?”

“Because I said so. Just come here, woman.”

Sighing, you walked around the counter. As soon as you were close enough, he took the bottle out of Charlie’s mouth and set it on the counter, grabbing your arm quickly and licking the icing off it before grinning widely at you.

“Oh, gross! I thought you wanted me over here for a real reason, you jerk!” You wiped your arm on your apron, trying to get all his spit off, and headed to the sink to wash the sticky residue off as well.

“It was a real reason!” Michael insisted. “You already wasted the glob from the counter. I wasn’t about to let you waste any more of the best homemade icing in the world. You wouldn’t even have wasted any of it if you hadn’t been staring at me like you were about to jump across the counter at me.”

“You’re such a jerk. I’m gonna leave you and go marry Ashton. He’d never treat me like this.” You threatened, grabbing a spatula off the counter and pointing it at him.

“No you won’t.” He said, calling your bluff. “You like pizza too much to live with him. He’d make you drink kale smoothies or something. You’d be back in a week.”

“Keep this sassy shit up and I may just be tempted to live off kale smoothies, mister.”

***

Hours later, after finishing all the cookies, making dinner for you and Michael, and getting Charlie down for the night, you were finally able to go to bed yourself, looking forward to your families coming over for dinner tomorrow night.

You felt the bed shift, reaching over towards Michael’s side and finding it empty.

“Michael?” You mumbled, trying to discern where he was going in the middle of the night.

“Shh. Go back to sleep, babe. Charlie is up and fussing. I’m gonna go try to get her to settle back down.” He whispered, grabbing your hand and placing a soft kiss on it.

“I can go. Get back in bed.” You started sitting back up, only to be pushed gently back down.

“No. I got it. You’ve been working hard all day and you’ve got a ton to do tomorrow. Sleep.”

“You’re too good to me.” You said, snuggling back into the warm bed, reeling in his portion of the blankets and cocooning yourself, dozing off again.

You woke up again a little while later, hearing footsteps coming towards your room. You opened your eyes, expecting to see Michael coming back into the room, but instead you saw him pass by the room through the crack in the door.

Figuring he was just going to make a bottle for Charlie and would be back up soon, you tried to get back to sleep.

Not hearing him come back up in the time it should have taken to make a bottle, you climbed out of bed, assuming he was having a bit of trouble with measuring and holding a baby.

Grabbing one of Michael’s hoodies and slipping it on as you made your way to the door, you quietly wandering down the stairs.

As you got to the bottom of the stairs, you realized the Christmas lights in the living room were all lit.

You figured the timer you had set was wrong, you headed towards the plug you’d put the timer in, but stopped when you heard Michael talking quietly from the couch, jumping a bit since he was laying down and you hadn’t seen him.

“You see over there, Charlie? Right by the pretty tree over there is where I asked mommy to marry me. I didn’t want to ask her in the living room, but our original plan was ruined by a big snowstorm. See, mommy and I had planned to go to Paris, not that you know what that is, but that’s where we were going. We’d been planning to go there for a long time and we finally had enough money saved up to go. Anyway, they have this big, pretty tower there that they have a skating rink on and they light it up at night and I was gonna ask her up there. But since we couldn’t get there, I pulled out a little statue of the tower, that one right there on the table, and I asked her right here in the living room instead.”

Creeping close enough that you could see your husband and daughter over the back of the couch, you saw that Michael was laying on his back, Charlie on her stomach on top of him, tiny cheek pressed to his chest and tiny hand clutching.a fistful of worn cotton.

“I really didn’t think that she would even say yes. I was so nervous. But she did say yes. Then 3 years later, right by that same tree, mommy told me we were gonna have you. We were decorating the tree and she told me she was cold. So she went upstairs to put on a sweater and she came down and had a big, baggy long sleeve shirt on that said ‘Cookies for two please’ and it had a tiny set of footprints on it. It took me a minute to even realize what the shirt meant. I honestly didn’t even look at it at first. She did all kinds of stuff to get me to look and finally she just asked what I thought of the shirt. Honestly, and don’t tell mommy that I said this, but finding out we were gonna have you is the best thing that’s ever happened to me, even better than marrying mommy.”

“Don’t worry. I thought it was better than marrying you too.” You said, leaning on the back of the couch.

“Holy shit, babe!” Michael said, jumping slightly, causing Charlie to stir a bit, disgruntled by her father’s sudden movement. “Don’t sneak up on me like that. Why aren’t you asleep? I told you I’d take care of Charlie.”

“I know. But I couldn’t sleep knowing you weren’t next to me. She seems to be pretty settled down. Did you give her a bottle?” You asked, coming around the couch and sitting down on the floor, leaning your head against Michael’s arm.

“No. I tried, but she didn’t want it. So I just decided I’d try to lay down with her and lay her on my chest and talk to her. That always seems to shut you up.” He laughed, nudging you with his shoulder.

“Shut up. It’s soothing.” You said, nuzzling your face into his arm. “Let’s put her back in her crib so we can go to sleep.”

You stood up, gently picking Charlie up so Michael could get up off the couch.

You headed up the stairs, making your way into the nursery and setting Charlie carefully into her crib.

Turning around, you were greeted by the sight of Michael leaning against the doorway, arms crossed, staring at you.

“What are you staring at?” You walked over to him, wrapping your arms around his waist and tilting your head back to look at him better.

“Just my two favorite girls in the whole world.” Michael said, uncrossing his arms and pulling you closer to him. “Thank you for giving me the best Christmas gift ever.”


End file.
